The Retribution of Mikan Sakura
by Prick 'n Improper
Summary: Mikan Sakura was fed up with all the chagrin she's suffering the moment that bastard, Natsume Hyuuga, ditched her in front of the whole school body and told her that their relationship was only made through bet. Feeling hurt and betrayed, and at the same time enraged, she noted to herself that it was payback time. Would it be a success? Or would it be a back-fire?


**Hey, guys. I know I'm being such a bi tch for not uploading the next chapter of my first fan-fic, but I really can't help but write this one! My mind just went into temporary stop when I was thinking for ideas on **_**Her Secret**_**, so I'm going to say sorry for all of those readers who I promised with that I will update faster, I just really can't think of anything for the story and it would probably take me such a long time to finish it. **

**So, moving on:**

**This is my new fan-fic that I have been working on while finding some inspiration for Her Secret, just a past time if I put it appropriately, but then suddenly the thoughts keep on flowing and gushing into my brain cells until I developed this. I was always wondering why Tachibana-sensei made the Gakuen Alice main characters into kiddoes when her other works were high school students, and because I have a mind of a writer and I tend to imagine a lot of my favorite animes in my own storyline, this story happened. And also, I'm so fed up with making my characters adults so I thought, "Hey, how about making them rebellious teenagers?" plus, I'm also a high school student and has a lot of experience regarding puberty, so yeah, this happened.**

**Oh, the title of this story was inspired from my favorite book, **_**The Retribution of Mara Dreyer,**_** you can search it on the internet if you want, but this storyline is very different from the book.**

**I hope you readers would like the story like you did in my first one. **

**This story is not beta-ed, so excuse the grammatical errors.**

Ok, she has finally made up her mind. This time, she will finally do it, without any hesitations and regrets. She doesn't care if she's going to suffer through the consequences with doing this, he already done enough damage. And he has to pay for it.

Splitting up was not that really a big problem for her. But the fact that he just break up with her just because he wanted to replace her with that slut, Luna Koizumi. And he even told her in front of her face and in front of a bunch of people that he was bored with her and was only hittin' on her just because of a bet was the unforgivable thing.

"_You were just a fling, Sakura. I would never want to hook up with you. I bet __**no one**__ would want to date with you, with that face. Shit, you don't know how long I tolerated on not throwing up every time I'm with you."_

God, those words hurts like hell. She cried for almost week because of that. She was hardly even present at school because of severe depression. Just because of that _bastard._

Good thing that her best friend, Hotaru, was always by her side. Even though she hardly speaks, she was always there, ready to listen, and insulting her and saying that she was completely idiotic for falling in love with the _bastard_, but even so, at least she was showing that she truly cared for her.

There was Nobara, Sumire, and all of her girlfriends. They were always there, supporting her and helping her to move on. And now, she was back to normal again. She was back to her own self, her cheerful and happy self. Not until that happened….

"_Eww, __**she **_was _Natsume-kun's ex?"_

"_Yeah, it was funny though, Natsume-kun ditched her."_

"_Hahaha...Great thing he did. I can't believe they lasted 3 months."_

"_Yeah, that was a world record."_

"_But still, I can't believe he hooked up with __**that**__ woman. She's ugly!"_

"_Yeah, right. But I heard he replace Sakura with Koizumi."_

"_What? Aw, then that means we don't have a chance on Natsume-kun then."_

"_Yup. Well, I really couldn't blame Natsume-kun. After all, Koizumi-san really is a hot babe."_

"_Well, you're right. Good thing he replaced Sakura, 'coz it will surely kill me."_

"_Hahaha. You bet!"_

Fuck, another wound again. Words really can kill, don't they? 'Coz she feels like she's going to die any minute now.

"Hey, you sluts!" a shrill call of a familiar voice caused Mikan to whirl her head.

_Sumire._

The two girl's laugh faltered, both their eyebrows rising due to confusion, then scrutinized Mikan's friend. They were eyeing her from head to toe, looking as if they were searching for a fault but then find nothing.

Mikan can't help but chuckle. They totally forgot the endearment Sumire had called them.

"Who're you?" the girl with the red hair, asked while giving disapproving looks at the perm haired chick.

"None of your business," Came her witty reply.

The other girl, the one with a short blondish hair, scoffed, "Then why the heck are you here? Calling us sluts even if you barely even knew us?"

Sumire whipped her hair to her side, looking smugly at them, "I wouldn't even come here if it wasn't to what you whores said."

"Huh. Don't tell me you were talking about that social climber, Sakura."

Mikan, who was only behind the wall hiding from them, felt her breath hitch. Now they're calling her the social climber now, what the heck is wrong with them? Just earlier they were offended when Sumire called them names, and now they're the one saying she's a social climber when they didn't even know anything about her. Fuck, this was all Natsume's doings, if it wasn't for him; she would've still been in her peaceful state, with no one giving her unwanted attentions.

Her thought was cut off when she heard a loud slap, looking at them, her eyes widened in awe.

_Did Sumire just slap her?_

The brunette heard the woman gasp. Sumire _did_ slap the woman with the red hair!

"That's the final draw," Sumire declared, placing the hand she used to slap the woman firmly in her shaped waist.

The red head was enraged, "How dare you?!"

Sumire smirked, "Oh, how dare me indeed."

The woman with the short blondish hair came in front of Sumire and was about to slap the perm-haired girl but was stopped with Sumire dodging the attack and slapping her as well.

"You bitch!" the blondish girl yelled, enrage.

Sumire let out a breath of laugh, "Oh, you bet I am. But I put my bitchiness in the right place, you prostitutes. I don't do showing them off like you whores do." And with that, she twirled her heels and left. Not noticing the brunette just a few feet away from her, hiding.

Oh, my globbiness she could not believe that permy just did that! Ok, it was nice that she stood up for her even though she wasn't there with her side, but what she did isn't something to be proud about! She had been in that state before, yeah, with that _bastard_ and _prick_ of a Hyuuga, and swear to god it wasn't funny at all, just the thought of people around you seeing that makes you want to wish that the floor would just swallow you and hide you there forever.

Ah, shit. She's dead sure those girls will start blaming her for what happened again. And she's damn sure it's going to be one hell of an embarrassment, she's going to hear some laughs again, then some cussing, followed with her chair being shacked up with markers full of bad words and her name in vain the following day, and it will end with all her things on the garbage.

"Please, Heavens, help me." She whispered breathlessly in the air, closing her eyes because any minute by now she's going to cry again.

If this keeps on happening again and again, she's going to kill herself and rot. If things were just easier than this she's really going to transfer in another school, but because life is a bitch and she's poor and only depending on her scholar to study, she can't do all of that. She's not even eating right with all these part-time jobs, and if she's going to transfer school she's just going to add another burden on her mom.

Leaving her only friends here will also kill her inside. And just like, Anna said, rumors will just stay for months, and then they will all just forget about it and find another target for it.

She sighed, "I sure hope so,"

"Hope what?"

Her eyes turned saucers the moment she heard _that_ _bastard_'s voice, it was full of humor, for his part, and if she's going to look in his fucking eyes she's going to be drawn on it and will put her to her shitty end again.

She turned her back to him, burying her books in her chest deeply, she can even feel her heartbeat going erratically, of course she's nervous, she was still in heartbroken state for freak's sake.

"Oh, avoiding me, are we?" he muttered out, smirking.

Mikan had to swallow her spit before she croaked out, "I-I'm not."

"Face me, then."

"I won't."

The bastard smirk widened, "Oh… scared?"

"No,"

"Then, why won't you?"

Come on, Mikan. Think! Use that brain of yours in this situation! Use that scholar's brain and give him the wittiest retort in his whole life! Don't be such a wuss and show him you're not a stupid scholar!

"_Move on with that prick. Try being a bitch for sometimes and kick his dick when you saw him, not cry in front of him and humiliate yourself again."_

Kick his dick? She pondered for a second. Kicking someone's penis will probably result for infertility, and he might say that to the principal and she might get herself expelled, plus there's 89 percent that she will be put into jail, she might still be 17 with Natsume Hyuuga's wealth, he can throw her there in no time.

Then what will she do? There's got to be some way to take him aback, but just not physical offense.

"_You're such a good girl, Mikan. Why don't you try and cuss for a change?"_

It was then Sumire Shouda's words of wisdom cast a spell on her, encouraging her pure mouth to taint it will bad words and do something unexpected.

A sigh went out from her lips, took another deep breath in this suffocating atmosphere and finally she faced the most beautiful creature she ever laid upon, much to her despair.

She stared at him deep in the eyes, tightened to clutch on the books in her chest, and she said,

"Because looking at your _fucking _face, Hyuuga, makes me want to puke and shove it on you, together with that slut-of-a Koizumi Luna."

And then stormed off, followed with the stares of the student body surrounding her and Natsume Hyuuga's chagrined glare.

She can't even stop herself from smiling triumphantly and be proud of her own self.

But a tint of worry lingered on her head while smiling.

"_Oh, god, I just created World War III."_

**I know it's cliché so you can say anything you like thru review, and this time, I will accept flames, it's better to be frank than be plastic, right? **

**The story is still short because it's the prologue, and also, I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be uploaded fast, so don't put your panties into a twist. ;)**

**Before I forgot, I also recently wrote an M- rated fanfic that I uploaded posterior to this one; you can check it out if you wanna and tell me your thoughts about it as well. **


End file.
